Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona" instead of a "White Viola Corona"). It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests Fourm:Free Lanternas - For Lanterna requests Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests Scenery for free! - for scenery requests How To: Insert A Row Fill out the form below to make a request. 1. Copy the text in the box below. 2. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 3. In the edit view, paste your request at the top of the list and fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments. ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the Edit option to modify the table. Most recent requests are at the top Requester's +Plus ID Frog(s) Requested Frog(s) To Be Traded Sent Date Sender's +Plus ID Frog(s) Sender Desires in Trade Requester Comments Sender Comments pct3k13 any bulbus ? flyingme any bulbus any frog spartacus880 any bulbus any frog gublerjones any bulbus any frog Franimal61 any bulbus any frog yokosmom any bulbus any other breed Donsmythe any bulbus any frog or scenery miawillow3 any bulbus any other breed janewiley any bulbus any other breed Thanks so much! It's the only one I don't have... janewiley any bulbus any other breed Thanks so much! It's the only one I don't have... GingerKid1984 bulbus and/or obaro (any) anything else thanks - not sure how I missed these guys! chapeaurauque any bulbus anything else thanks! Sender Comment Asanji any bulbus anything else Thank you so much! Khosmin any bulbus anything else thank you! daot bulbus anything else, have all other breeds Thanks a Ton igomeep2 any gyrus please love white picea i'm low on stamps. sorry tooki dougbiss bulbus, signum, vinaceus, persona, obaro, orbis, bulla, geminus, dextera or marinus :) anything else 8 Sept. 2011 hma227 (bulla,geminus,orbis) EvilMummy (signum)PatternHunter (Vinaceus, Persona, Obaro, Dextera, Marinus) Thank you so much! Haven't played in a while and I'm trying to catch up on what I missed. :) Your welcome! biohazard3892 2 bulbus to pay off ppl if i dont have it ill request it and the cycle continues :p(once im high enough to breed them) 8 Sept 2011 Meisz thx but i needed bulbus. not insero. Enjoy~ perception248 any Bulbus almost all the others Thanks so much! ;) JsXtm any Bulbus anything else Thanks in advance! Shadyr any Bulbus anything else Thanks! midol2010 any Bulbus any from before last update appreciate any help ZhaDhum any bulbus anything thank you! willyjai07 any bulbus anything thank you! viciousfish any bulbus anything thank you <3 hma227 any obaro bulbus signum have all other new frogs let me know midol2010 (Obaro, Signum) Thank you! Bulbus synajek bulbus, signum glass chroma of any other kind midol2010 (Signum) bless you midol2010 lyonesse821 any bulbus anything thank you <3 durkboersma Any bulbus Anything Thx in advance :-) Felinae any bulbus anything, may take a day to breed madinrno any bulbus what you want 9 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime. thank you You're welcome prigg020 any bulbus any other breed 9 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime thanks so much in advance! You're welcome lastNickname any bulbus any non-bulbus 9 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime many thanks You're welcome meisz any bulbus any other frog 9 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime thanks very much You're welcome tigerlily168 any bulbus any other frog 9 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime thanks much You're welcome cyments any Bulbus any other frog 9 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime thanks You're welcome stewd any bulbus any other frog 9 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime thanks You're welcome lissanilla any marinus let me know...i'll c what i can do to return favor 8 Sept cyments any bulbus would really appreciate it...Thanks! elkincervantesv Any Trivium Sept 8 viciousfish pay it forward Thanks. enjoy! biohazard3892 any insero dont have much, some glass and chromas 8 Sept cyments, tigerlily168 any bulbus ill send you both bulbus as soon as i can get and breed some. just sent glass chroma insero -enjoy- TL168 Orangeblossom85 Any Bulbous Any other breed Please and thanks! ShadesOfCourt Any Isero 09/07 TehSquishers Non-Anura or +36 scenery akeys any insero 09/07 TehSquishers Anything really. No Anuras. already sent u a +36 scenery I'll also take +36 scenery if that's easier cassieree28 Any frog from level 17-20 :) Choose :) there are none Plese and thankyou You've got 7 requests and not given any. cassieree28 Any Ocularis. Choose 7 sept Please? Thankyou! igomeep2 Tribus 9/8 hma227 elkincervantesv Any Ocularis 9-6-11 aquamarine84 Just pay it forward :-) Thanks. Fangthorn410 Any bulla, tribus, lanterna, ludo, geminus, or orbis I don't have much to offer but I will be willing to trade any frogs I have, perhaps you want a serpentis? 5th September abbieken888 (tribus & lanterna) pay it forward :-) Please, I don't care what color they are. any colors will do Hope that helps :-) takumzaki any signum, any bulbus marinus, or level 15 5th September abbieken888 (bulbus) pay it forward :-) Thanks!! enjoy! cassieree28 Cocos Aurum Ocularis, Olive Folium Ocularis any 7sept zebra0550 glass chroma insero (x8) anything up to level 7 if i haven't got you may have to wait 6 Sep (1/8) panthers0797 (1/8) cassieree28 (x3) Violet Caelus Marmorea only give 1 or 2 each see if a few people can help 4 more shall come if you like?? zebra0550 serpentis puncti 6th Sept panthers0797 frog offered please thanx dudes and dudets serpentis sent hiperociti Any Persona and any Geminus Any Sept. 6 danyull314 Pay it forward Thanks! Sent both. eflyefly Any Ocularis Any 6 Sept EvilMummy Pay it forward Thank you! Orange Viola Ocularis sent panthers0797 any insero sol, but can do something else 6 Sep kian678 Any maroon L10+ for 'Dex Thanks, sent maroon aurum sol Am willing to wait danyull314 Any Bulbus Anything but a bulbus 6 Sept EvilMummy Pay it forward Thank you! Purple Floris Bulbus sent. cassieree28 Black Albeo Spinae, White Picea Spinae. Pick (: 8 Sept midol2010 (Both) cassieree28 Cocos Ceres Sepentis (x8) You pick :) 6 Sept midol2010 (x2) Taa (: chopper06 any insero lvl 16 frogs 5th september Abbieken888 if you have a spare marinus I'd love it! Thank you :] I'm in awe at your level!! cassieree28 Maroon Pruni Adamantis You Pick :) 6 Sept midol2010 Please? I'll love you :D Sent cassieree28 Glass Chroma Insero (x3) Pick Something I have at the time :) 6 Sept Please and Thank-You!! seizeseptember Any Bulbus Any 6 sept chopper06 want only a good friendship :] Thanks glass chroma :] elkincervantesv Any Vinaceus 09/05 TehSquishers A non-Anura Thanks. You're welcome. Abbieken888 a bulbus or signum please glass chroma insero or most others 9/5/2011 emo1340 Blue Muscus Bulbus Thank you! Do onto others Luke 6:31 mago75 any lanterna ludo marinus dextera anything up to level 12 5th September abbieken888 (lanterna) I'd love a glacio :-) thnks, glacio sent :-) thank you :-) Raven0mega Any Insero Sol, Amfractus, Ligo... whatever really. sept 4 rayofsungurl716 Thankies <3 Abigail1293 any insero or gyros any frog level 10 and under 5th September abbieken888 I'd love a ludo :-) Many thanks in advanced I love your colour schemes! Your name is incorrect above but I think it got to you okay :-) abbieken888 A tribus please Insero, Veru, Ocularis 4 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog sometime. Thank you :-) NomNomNommers6 Any Insero please. A Golden Chroma Partiri? Or I could just borrow your frog? 4th September abbieken888 I don't need anything :-) Thank you sorry if I filled this out wrong! Enjoy! Abigail9312 any obaro or Orbis any frog level 10 and down 4 Sept (Orbis) WallyRuss (Orbis) Orbis (give someone a free frog sometime. Many thanks ahead of time :) blaqbern any marinus any frog except marinus or bulbus 3 Sept. WallyRuss; joee432 Give someone a free frog sometime. thank you!!!!!! You're very welcome. blaqbern any bulbus any frog except marinus or bulbus 3 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog some time. thank you!!!!!! You're very welcome. lucianna16587 any insero, preferably glass chroma but don't want to be too greedy :P I have some ornaments, or I could give the frog back to you once I'm done :) 3 sep 2011 blaqbern no worries Just curious, what does "pay it forward" mean? It means instead of paying it back to me, pay it forward to someone else. boredmon any bulla promotional frogs below level 8? 03/09/11 abbieken888 I'd love either a glacio, ludo or dextera :-) Sent you a dextera, let me know if you want the other two as well? Enjoy! momiji825 any bulbus any other pattern/color 3 Sept. WallyRuss Give some one a free frog sometime. please and thanks :) igorio0 any chroma 9/3/11 rlacabe Thank you so much! :) sent, :-) elkincervantesv Any Corona 3 Sept. WallyRuss Give someone a free frog some day. Thanks. knightlightgod Any Sagitta, Sol, Marinus, Ligo, Glacio, Geminus, Dextera, Obaro Most other breeds. 05/09/11; 6Sept abbieken888 (Sagitta & Ligo) rayofsungurl716(sol) mago75 (glacio) kian678 (geminus) midol2010 (Marinus, Dextera, Obaro) I'd love a Veru if you can spare one :-) rayofsungurl716-none needed :) /mago75 - any level 13; kian:any maroon L11+ Thanks again! Veru is sent. :D mollmom any bulbus anything else 3 sept tangoandme0 be generous to others here Thank you so much, will pay it forward wesj33 any signum or trivium anything else 3 sept tangoandme0 (bulbus marinus) be generous to others here I'll be happy to ttrey854 any calvaria, corona, floresco, gyrus, insero, ocularis, signum, trivium, vinaceus anything else 3 sept; 6Sep (Oc & Vin) tangoandme0 (bulbus veru) knightlightgod (corona); kian678 (Ocu & Vin) be generous to others here; Kian: any maroon L11+ Thank You, I sure will!! cassieree28 glass chroma insero any I have that I'm willing to. 1 Sept WallyRuss Give someone a free frog someday. (marinus)Enjoy:-) foxjuice any Bulbus any other breed & color combo 8/31 the901 black gyrus thanks much! thanks! gantaras any bulbus any other breed of frog 31 Aug thaps pass it on... thanks timjeans red/olive/blue albeo ligo sol, trivium, magus, lanterna, bulbus Aug 31 gantaras would appriciate a bulbus Thanks in advance. good luck getting the weekly set :) timjeans 1 magus (prefer Azure cafe), 1 Insero (prefer purple Ceres) sol, trivium, 30/08/11 abbieken888 (Insero) EvilMummy (Magus) I'd love a trivium :-) -sent. Enjoy!- EM - Pay it forward Thanks you VERY much in advance. This list is cleaned on a regular basis.